Forum:Hypothetical Sonic MMORPG
MMORPG = [[wikipedia:Massively multiplayer online role-playing game|'M'''ass '''M'ember O'nline '''R'ole-'P'''laying '''G'ame]] As someone who wants to make fan games, I have noticed the popularity of Fan Characters and do wonder about someday making a Sonic MMORPG where you can take the role of your very own fan character. (Technically it would be an MMOG since it would be as little RPG genre, not like Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood or anything but will have game elements simular.) However the idea gets flipped over in my head more than krabbie-patty. So far I thought of these ideas. *Chao partners such as the Chao in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. You can either rescue them of raise your own which gives you custom abilities. Green Hill Zone being Chao Paradice. *Character Creation, with customising options of such epic variety that what if any future Sonic fan games I make, you can upload your MMORPG Sonic fan character to that game for character selects? *Even if there are options or provided equipment the Character Creator cannot provide, further customisation can be done during gameplay. This is all just a hypothetical idea since I already got a project I wanna begin with. I take great thought when it comes to planning my fan games and chances are I will probably get in more legal trouble by making a Sonic fan MMOG than a regular game with offline features (I don't really know). Anyway since the question for this hypothetical fan game is ''what do '''you want in it?'' I got some basic ideas like A brilliant character ustomisation and a decent plot centered on chao, but I don't really have anything else. Should it be based on Earth where the Sonic games take place but our knowledge on it is limited, or Mobius where the comics take place? Since the comic has a vast bible history of Sonic's world. Also what other stuff? Should the 7 chaos Emeralds be fought over millions of members? Super Transformation? How will this world be organised? You see why I have trouble with this? It's why I am asking you lot since being an online game of our heroes world, you lot have a say in it, so whats your oppinions on what you would want if I were to make a Sonic MMOgame.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 11:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds brilliant. Customising your characters with abilities like homing attack, wall climbing, flight, ect ('course you'll need some sort of cap so your character can't be overpowered like so many fan characters are). Maybe you could have certain skills specific to ability types. Also, have you heard of the up coming DC Online? In that game, you can choose your alignment, good or bad, and your alignment depends on what characters you interact with. You could have that too (although being bad would seriously limit the amount of characters you interact with. As for setting, I would prefer Earth, but as it would be an MMO filled with mobian fan characters. Mobius would make more sense. Overall, this sounds like a great idea. I would love to see Claws in Sonic's world and see him interact with everyone, and I'm sure plenty of other people would like to see their characters do the same. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 13:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I don't think capping wouldn't be much of a problem since the heroes we are familiar with will be mission giving NPCs, though supertransformations would be a problem. While working with Mobius would make more sense, I am conflicted those who's fan characters are based on Earth such as mahboi Mystic which makes me wonder which is the best choice. Another idea is just do a 3D version of South Island and Westside Island where all the levels we have all played before are now 3D like Sonic Adventure. I could also make a brand new location but wanna keep it canon. However one thing for sure I really wanna do is that the characters you make wouldn't just be your heroes on the MMOG but like Mii's or Avatars, you can use them in other of my Sonic fan games. This is the first time I took serious thought in a Sonic Riders fan game as well since instead of your XBox avy on an Extreme Gear, wouldn't it make more sense if it's you Sonic based character on one of those boards? (Not to discriminate to say Humans or Avatars shouldn't ride Extreme Gears, Im all for equal rights.)--'Mystic Monkey' sez 14:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that would be good, you might be able to set in it in various locations, south island, westside island, central city, station square, angle island. And it would be cool running around fighting mechs and encoring the wrath of Eggman, or terrorising people and getting Sonic's pals and G.U.N on your tail. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 15:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That is unless you want to join Robotnik's Eggman Empire, Inlist with GUN or another organisations. But you can develop your character to either be Dark or Hero and no matter who is running these organisations there will still be oppotunities that will effect your characters side. I could do Station Square which I am already planning to remake in ''MMA'' but thats because it was destroyed and rebuilt. You know what? If people actually think a Sonic MMORPG is a good idea I think I should actually add this to the list! The worst that can happen is that Sega tells me to stop it which I will, plus I may not know if people believe I will make my games so what does it matter if I can't produce what no one had to begin with. I already have gameplay ideas and Zone set outs. I doubt I can pull this off though but I might as well give it a shot at it. I should probably do it before ''Ultimate Sonic'' as well because if I can't do it, i can still try and make a good Sonic game afterwards. I already have ideas for how to lay out the zones and the gameplay functions already so I might as well give this more thought.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 18:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a good idea Sega should make one themselves. I was also thinking you could have 3 factions, Sonic and pals; stopping Eggman and saving the day, Eggman; trying to build his empire and take over the world, and GUN/Goverment; Doing whatever it takes to ensure peace and maintain power. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. ^_^ But I shouldn't make the whole world. South Island and Westside Island, including 8-bit stages, that may be enough. Has anyone played FusionFall? It's gonna be set up like that, only instead of Nanos you rescue chao which give you statistic boosts and abilities or you can raise your own, each with varying stats which will effect your character. Also instead of "Areas" they are called Zones but still a Zone is large square plot of land with it's own environment in and have sub-levels for each 3 acts.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 19:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, sounds good. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have written an article on it. I find SFW useful for keeping memo's of my projects.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 20:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool, looks good. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And if I can't make such an epic game, I could at least start with character creator so that if I fail I got a good program to share.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 22:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Just thought you guys like to see this article I written out giving more detail what I have in mind. Be sure to check out the avatar idea I have for the game as well.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 15:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC)